Last week, William and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Luis to time them with a stopwatch. William sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 75.13 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 57.38 seconds. How much faster was Michael than William in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Michael was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Michael was 17.75 seconds faster than William.